Equipment Trick
The following are further examples of the Equipment Trick feat located in the Adventurer's Armory and designed for use in Erona. Equipment Trick (Combat) Choose one piece of equipment, such as boots, cloak, rope, shield, or heavy blade scabbard. You understand how to use that item in combat. Prerequisite: Base attack bonus +1. Benefit: You may use any equipment tricks relating to the item if you meet the appropriate trick requirements. If the item would normally be considered an improvised weapon,you may treat it as a normal weapon or an improvised weapon, whichever is more beneficial for you. Special: You can gain Equipment Trick multiple times. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new type of equipment. Blowgun Tricks Wind through Reeds (Sleight of Hand 5 ranks): You can fire your blowgun, and in the same motion hide it on your person, making it exceedingly difficult to pin down who the attacker was. Roll a Sleight of Hand check when you make this attack, opposed by onlooker's Perception check. If you succeed, that onlooker is unaware that you were the one to fire. Regardless of whether you succeed or fail, the blowgun is now hidden on your person as if you had used sleight of hand to do so. Deadly Silence (No Prerequisite): When you make a sniping check (see Stealth rules) with your blowgun, treat your stealth check as 10 higher to maintain your obscured location. Close at Hand (Quickdraw): You may draw a hidden blowgun on your person as a free action. Venomous Vein (Poison Use): You may poison the inside of your blowgun as if poisoning a blade, with the following exceptions: One dose of poison affects two darts, while two doses of poison affect five. If the poison is not used within 10 rounds, the doses are wasted. Snake Fang (Catch Off-guard): You have honed the tip of your blowgun to a beveled point, allowing you to stab with it as if it were a shortsword of your size with the fragile quality (if your blowgun becomes masterwork, it loses the fragile quality, but also weighs two pounds rather than one.), except that it can only be weilded as a piercing weapon. You may still wield it as an improvised weapon. Pan's Pipes (Manyshot): The Manyshot feat now affects your blowgun as if it were a bow. In addition, the next two shots fired in a given round may be paired shots. You take a stacking -2 attack penalty for each instance in which Manyshot is used in this way, and your blowgun must have additional pipes. Lung Control (Athletics 5 ranks, or Endurance): You can hold your breath for twice as long as normal for your constitution score, further, if you have your blowgun in hand when you need to begin holding your breath, you may instead increase the duration of holding your breath to triple the base amount as you are able to replenish your lungs with a measured breath from the blowgun's interior. 'Lantern Tricks' Empty Hand (Crane Style): '''During any round in which you do not attack with your lantern (or combat lantern) you may treat that hand as empty for all purposes. If you activate your Crane Riposte feat, you may make your reprisal with a Combat Lantern at no penalty. '''Blazing Strike (Arcane Strike): '''During any round in which you use a swift action to apply the benefits of Arcane Strike to your weapon, you may exchange part of the benefit of Arcane Strike to treat your Lantern as a Flaming or Flaming Burst weapon. This decision must be made when you activate the Arcane Strike power. '''Flame Thrower (Throw Anything): '''If you throw a lantern, you may, as a free action set up the contents to tumble out when you strike a target. Depending on what your lantern uses as a fuel source, this feat will have different effects. Oil: Your lantern is treated as a splash weapon that also deals damage as an improvised weapon (or as a combat lantern). The contents of the lantern is wasted, but opponents caught in the splash radius take one point of fire damage and burn for a number of rounds equal to the number of pints of oil lost. Treat the burning from this effect as if the targets had been struck by alchemist's fire, in terms of putting out the fire. As long as the targets are aflame, they produce light as a lantern appropriate for their size. Shadowcloy: Treat this ability as if it were oil, but it reduces light as appropriate. Alchemist's Fire: Your lantern is treated as if it were alchemist's fire, dealing damage as both the alchemist's fire and the improvised weapon (or combat lantern), though you must succeed at a ranged attack rather than a ranged touch attack to deliver this damage. Treat the DC as two higher for attempting to put out the fire. As long as the targets are aflame, they produce light as a lantern appropriate for their size. Coal: Deals damage as normal, but covers all adjacent tiles (up to nine) and the tile struck in burning coals. For two rounds, treat the burning coals as caltrops, except that they deal fire damage. The coals continue to produce light up to dim quality in all squares adjacent. Candles: Throwing the lantern immediately extinguishes the light cast by the lantern. '''Spill the Contents (Improved Sunder): If you fail a sunder attempt with your lantern while targeting an object held by a person, you can, as an immediate action, make a disarm attempt. If you do, the contents of your lantern are lost. If your disarm attempt is successful, the creature drops the held item as normal, and the object is coated in flames for 1d4 rounds. If you are not using a combat lantern, your lantern is broken by this use of Improved Sunder. Your Lantern must be filled with Oil or Shadowcloy to make use of this ability. '''Eternal Flame (Craft (Alchemy) 5 ranks): '''You may treat any liquid compound deposited into your lantern as if it lasted eight times as long, allowing Shadowcloy to last for eight minutes or lantern oil to last for 48 hours. You may instead load your lantern with Alchemist's Fire, doing so makes the lantern burn for a week per flask and each flask counts as a pint. '''Practiced Flamebearer (None): '''Increase the radius of your lantern's effectiveness by fifty percent; Your character is well-trained in manipulating the device to gain the greatest benefit of its contents, moving it incrementally to ensure the greatest light wherever you need it shown.